ღღღA problematical loveღღღ
by MeyTheSuperstar
Summary: This story is about all the GF character especially about Mei Main couples: Mei X D'jok MeiXD'Jok , SineddXMei ,Sinedd X Mei , Micro-ice and many girls :P
1. Chapter 1

1

Caught

It was a normal day on Genesis Stadium, people were rushing into hotels and in the amusement parks with their camera trying to get a very personal photo of their favorite players, the Snow Kids. The stars were in their rooms getting dressed for the official party with all the teams.

D'Jok was dressed in a black costume, the same as Micro-ice's.

'I don't feel very comfy in those clothes….i just don't look like me…' said D'Jok nervous.

'Just a few hours mate…then back in our everyday, boring clothes' said the joker smiling.

The next room was empty…Thran and Ahito were already in the hall waiting for the others in some blue suits.

The girls room was full of agitation. Tia was already ready, wearing her well-know red knee-long dress. Mei was in the bathroom since an hour ago…'_…I wonder what she does there in there…_' thought Tia looking at the clock. Suddenly the room's doors opened and D'Jok and Rocket entered the room.

'Hey Tia! You look amaising!' said Rocket kissing his girlfriend.

D'Jok looked around after Mei.

'Where is she?' he asked Tia.

Before the white-haired girl could answer the bathroom's door opened. Mei entered the room dressed in a very short black dress with a deep décolletage. D'Jok and Rocket stared at her….she was perfect: perfect legs, perfect hips, amazing hair, baby blue eyes…generous breasts. Mei went near D'Jok and took his hand.

'We should go…' said the long-haired girl.

The four left the room and met the others at the exit. All the boys were astonished seeing Mei, she always looked good…but this time she was more than just beautiful. Of course no one had the courage to say something because D'Jok was there and…like we all know…he is pretty bad-tempered.

Yuki was also there…she was dressed into a long pink dress. No one complimented her, she was looking funny…like a kid into adult's clothes.

The orange-haired girl looked at Mei scornfully.

'_How came everybody loves Mei…she is…well…I don't know. I just hate her, the way she plays with her hair, the way she smiles.._' thought the goal keeper.

The Snow Kids finally managed to get to the party despite billions of fans taking pictures. As they entered the room all the faces turned to the door. There were: Warren, Steven, Sinedd…well….actually every player and his coach.

Aarch sit down near Artegor and the two started talking…maybe fighting…maybe thinking about the past…Everybody sat down near Warren, Rocket trying his best to seem smart and Tia trying her best to look appealing. Mei and D'Jok sat down on the sofa near Sinedd…it was the only unoccupied place. Mei sat between them, knowing Sinedd and D'Jok hate each other.

Not many time passed and the brunette noticed that Sinedd was staring at her. 'What is this guy looking at' she thought '…maybe I have something between my teeth or on my face'.

The blue-eyed girl decided to go to the bathroom to check her look. Her face was clean, so where the teeth…and her long dark brown hair was up in a loop.

When she was about to leave she saw Yuki entering the room.

'What are you doing in here?' said Yuki angry like she owned the bathroom.

'Let me think…what are people usually doing in bathrooms?' said Mei sarcastic looking at the short girl standing in front of her while leaving.

When she was about to return to the sofa someone grabbed her hand outside, in the park in front of the building. It was night. The stars and the moon were reflecting in the lake from the park and, surprisingly, there were no paparazzi around.

'Let me go!' said the defender trying to take her hand back from the squeeze.

The mysterious person turned at the pretty teenager astonishing her…it was Sinedd.

At the same time in the building, at the 3rd floor, everyone was searching for Mei.

'Where is she?' said D'Jok a lil bit worried.

'I saw her going outside with Sinedd. She told me not to tell u. They were holding hands.' Said Yuki with a strange look in her eyes.

D'Jok turned from worried to angry in no time.

Outside the atmosphere was tense.

'What do u want from me Sinedd?' screamed Mei.

'I just wanted to talk to u…'answered the boy pushing Mei on the wall of the building.

'If u wanna talk to me then why can't we just have a conversation like two normal people…and from normal conversation I understand on a bench…now let me go or I'm going to slap u' responded the girl angrily, trying to escape.

'…Cant u see Mei? Were very alike…' replied the dark-haired boy getting his face closer to hers.

'No, I cant see…and don't even think of trying anything and let me go' said Mei slapping Sinedd. But he didn't change his position.

Right then, D'Jok came in the park with Yuki near him.


	2. Chapter 2

2

2. It's about to be a …break-up!

As soon as D'Jok came Sinedd let Mei go and smirked at the red-haired boy:

'Hey D'Jok! Your girlfriend is a good kisser!' said the boy and went away.

D'Jok was astonished to hear that and was about to kill Sinedd but the long-haired teenager stopped him.

'What do u want now Mei? Isn't enough for you that you cheated on me with this idiot? How could you do such a thing to me? I…'

'SHUT UP!!' yelled the blue eyed girl. 'I haven't done anything wrong…he just took me in here forcedly.'

'Mei, it's useless denying, I told D'Jok everything, he deserves to know the truth, that you are dating Sinedd.' Interrupted Yuki with an evil smile on her face.

'What? Sorry but are you drunk?' laughed Mei.

'Stop it Mei!! Yuki is a very good and loyal friend…unlike you. Now lets face it! It's over! I would have never thought that you could cheat on me…' finished D'Jok and was about to leave.

'So you don't believe me huh…you'd rather believe this bitch than me…you are right D'Jok, me and you is wrong.' Said Mei walking away angry and at the same time trying to stop some unwanted tears.

Soon the party was over and all the players returned to their room. The girls room was silent. Finally Tia decided to break the ice.

'Have you done that?'

'Awesome…truly awesome…now even my best friend doesn't believe me…' said Mei disappointed.

'I believe you…I just wanted to know what happened…' replied the white-haired girl.

'Well…I was at the party and Sinedd was staring at me so I went to the bathroom where I met Yuki…then when I exited Sinedd grabbed my hand and started saying things like we should be together. Then D'Jok came with Yuki and D'Jok thought that I was cheating on him with Sinedd because that bitch told him so…kinda messed up…' answered the defender.

'…really messed up…and D'Jok doesn't believe you?'

'NO!' yelled Mei almost crying.

'Okay…I think we should talk about this tomorrow…I see your not in the mood right now' finished Tia as she closes her eyes.

'Ya…tomorrow…' said Mei closing her eyes.

**Flashback**

_The crowd was in ecstasy, the Snow Kids won the GFC, after 20 years. The cup was finding it's way to the field, Tia, Thran, Micro-ice, Rocket and even Ahito were jumping of happiness. Mei was approaching D'Jok smiling. She put her left hand on his chest like she wanted congrats him, and soon after that she went away. He grabbed her hand kissed her, like no one was watching…_

**End of flashback**

'…and now I'm here…losing everything…' whispered Mei.

The night passed slow and painful as Mei couldn't sleep at all. The next day will be a totally hell for Snow Kids diva.

She spent all her morning dressing, thing that usually only lasts only 1 hour. When she left the room she was wearing a baby blue dress, summer style. Tia was dressed casual. They entered the training room where they found Rocket, Micro-ice, Thran and sleepy Ahito. Tia took a sit near Rocket and the 2 started cuddling. Mei sat down on the sofa, where she used to stay with D'Jok one day ago, now she was alone…left out of the rest.

Micro-ice came near her. Before he could say anything the girl turned to him:

'I haven't done anything if that's what u wanted to ask….but I'm not expecting you to belive me…since your D'Jok's best friend…'

'Maybe I'm D'Jok's best friend…but I never agree with him…especially in this case' answered the boy.

'Thanks lil shortie!!' said Mei smiling.

'Don't call me like that' laughed Micro.

'I am just curious…but what did D'Jok say last night about what happened?' asked the blue eyes girl.

Before the boy could answered D'Jok and Yuki entered the room…holding hands!! Mei was feeling how she was losing grip.


	3. Chapter 3

3

3. Losing grip

Mei stand up and looked hateful at the two players who just entered the room. Micro-ice scrolled at Mei and then gave a painful look at Yuki and D'Jok. Before anyone could say anything Aarch's voice broke the picture.

'Everybody, in the holo-trainer. Today's teams are: Ahito, Micro-ice, Tia and Mei, the other one: Yuki, D'Jok, Rocket and Thran; Mark, you must train some more.'

'We are going to win, we have the best goalkeeper!' said D'Jok throwing short, sarcastic looks at Mei.

The super-model was grinding her teeth thinking: '_That bitch…this idiot_'

The players got on the field. Mei took her position throwing superiority looks to Yuki, like it was her fault that she and D'Jok broke up.

'The only thing is to get the ball…the gate isn't a problem' smirked the blue eyed girl. Everybody took their position.

D'Jok got the ball, he passed it to Rocket who gave it back. He was close to scoring when his ex took the ball whispering to his ear while giving the ball to Micro.

'That's the best you can do honey?'

She smirked and walked near him letting the red-haired boy burning of fury. Tia passed her the ball and she ran to the gate where Yuki was standing pretty scared seeing the crazy look in the blue eyes of the girl who was loosing her grip.

'It's just me and you loser!' whispered the defender jumping feeling her flux stronger than never. It was easy to see that her intention wasn't to score. She shoot directly into Yuki's baby face. Blood was dripping from the orange girl's mouth and nose. Mei brought herself down and looked at the hurt person very proud of herself. She felt an arm on her shoulder grabbing her from behind.

'What's in your mind? Are you crazy? You could have hurt her!!' it was D'Jok yelling desperate…or at last that's what he wanted to look like.

'Well…nothing, no and I already hurt her D'Jok!' replied the top-model sarcastic.

'Stop doing those frills with me Mei…can't u control your jealousy!!' shouted the boy.

'Jealousy? Haha…you make me laugh…on who should I be jealous…on an ugly bitch who's missing some teeth?' yelled Mei letting her feeling take control.

Micro-ice sat between them and stopped their fight.

'It's enough!!'

The training was aver and they all were in the locker room. D'Jok was holding Yuki and gossiping with her about how stupid Mei is, making sure his ex hears that.

Thran and Ahito took Yuki, calling with them everybody, except Mei and D'Jok.

'So what was all that thing about?' said D'Jok angrily.

'No D'Jok…this time I ask the questions….why…'

'I'm going out with Yuki because she is awesome, she never lied to me and she isn't that into publicity like other people…and don't bother to ask' cut the boy.

'Actually I wanted to ask why are you such a weak sticker, I don't care about you and your bitch…go away…I'm not gonna change my clothes with you in the room.' Finished the brown-haired girl.

The green-eyed guy left the room scrolling back at what he lost.

D'Jok met Micro-ice in their room. He seemed sad.

'What's wrong buddy?' smiled the red-haired boy.

'Like you don't know…actually it's the 2nd time I feel this…but this time is different….now your just playing with people's feeling…who do you think you are?'

'What do you mean?' looked the SK's star player curious.

'.She knows, all the team knows, all the stadium knows…even the media know…and you act like you don't! It's Yuki! I'm in love with her!' shouted the boy angrily.

'But I also love her…she's wonderful…' tried D'Jok to be sentimental

'How can you be so selfish? You don't like her!! You actually kinda hate her!! Your just playing with people's feeling: mine, Yuki's and Mei's. Do you think you'll get her back flirting with someone else? If u want to save your relationship, then go and apologize to her…' finished Micro leaving the room.

'Apologize to who?'

'Don't play the innocent guy with me D'Jok…' then he left the room.

Mei was alone in her room. She was wearing a long white blouse. She let her hair fall on her shoulders and looked into the mirror thinking: '_Why am I even trying…he doesn't even care….why do I have to act so strong and cold when inside I'm bleeding…_'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Micro-ice entering the room.

'What's wrong Mei?' said the boy and sat down near her.

'I could ask you the same thing…you are sad…I can see it…' replied the top-model tried to smile.

'I think I'm never gonna like a girl again…it's like the 2nd time D'Jok steals them from me.'

'Do we really have to talk about this…it…'

'Hurts, I know!' cut the shortie 'but we just can't keep this to ourselves…tell me…do u still love him?'

'NO!' shouted Mei angrily and went in the bathroom until Micro-ice left the room leaving her a letter: "_Yes you do_"


	4. Chapter 4

4

Another you, another me, another now

It was Sunday and Aarch finally decided to give the SK a day off. Just three days ago everything seemed unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong…and now Mei is sitting alone in her room watching her reflection in the mirror, okay…maybe she wasn't alone cause Tia was also there…but she sure felt so.

'Hey! Wanna go shopping?' broke Tia the ice.

'I'm not in the mood…'

'What!? Come on girl…you are always in the mood' replied the white-haired girl.

'Okay…we'll be going later' said Mei exiting the room.

On the hallway she saw Yuki and D'Jok, they were going in the opposite direction. When Mei and the orange haired girl was near, the newbie couldn't help herself from bragging about her new boyfriend.

'So how's life without D'Jok, bitch!' whispered Yuki even if she knew that if Mei gets angry, she'll be in trouble.

The top model got angry and pulled the short girl's hair until she hit the ground.

'Nobody calls me "bitch", especially somebody like you!' said Mei losing grip.

D'Jok gently grabbed Mei's arm and she turned around a bit surprised.

'It's enough…' he said with a shadow of sadness in his eyes.

If the defender was somebody else, somebody like Tia maybe, she would have kissed him or hug him crying….but is Mei so? No! She violently took her hand back and yelled that this thing has nothing to do with him walked away.

The super-model was now really mad…who does D'Jok think he is to play so with people's feelings? He now kisses another girl and acts cold with her and then he acts like Mr. Sensible just to hurt her.

Mei stopped and entered the mall. She walked into some shops and bought new clothes…but those weren't her style at all. The brunette always felt relaxed after shopping, but this time she was still strained.

Mei decided to go home...home?...this was her hotel room where she would probably be alone.

Just like the defender thought...she was alone. She stopped in front of the mirror and stared at her reflexion. '_I am so ugly...so miserable...so pitiful..._' she thought and took a pair of scissors and looked at it. She suddenly let it down and pulled up her pink knee-long dress. Mei went in the bathroom but returned soon and took the scissors and some hair dye.

When the girl returned she again stopped in front of the mirror... '_No more tears...no more fears...no more feelings...no more Mei, nice-Mei..._'

D'Jok and Micro-ice were aiming lazy to the training room where they found Thran, Ahito, Tia, Rocket and of course Yuki who came immediately and hugged D'Jok disgusting everyone.

D'Jok game a quick look around since he couldn't see Mei, but useless. Micro-ice came to his friend saying:

'So your looking after Mei…'

'No! I was just looking around…you know….to see how everybody's doing…' tried the striker to excuse himself.

'No you..' and Micro-ice stopped and gazed thro' D'Jok.

The red-haired boy turned around to see what got his friend's attention. In front of him was standing a black haired girl with red locks, having a shoulder-long stair haircut. She was dressed in a black t-shirt with red cords, some hot red pants with black pockets and black knee-length boots.

Micro-ice smirked and looked at D'Jok's reaction.

'M-Mei?' said the boy a little bit afraid.

'Nope, not here!' answered the unknown beauty.

'Don't play games with me' said the striker getting his courage back 'I know you are…your eyes…still the same ice look'.

'No D'Jok…the Mei you know died a week ago….you killed her' replied the girl angry.

Mei smiled and took a sit near Tia on the yellow sofa. The white-haired girl seemed surprised by the way her friend looked.

'So…we are still friends right?' managed to say Tia afraid of the answer.

'Forever and ever! I just needed a change…nothing more' answered the girl smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Because I love you  
Everybody was astonished by Mei's new look. Tia and her roommate were talking on the sofa. From time to time the black haired girl was looking at D'Jok and smirking, she knew he wanted her back and he was also feeling guilty.  
'I _don't believe this, she's still the same, I can see that in her eyes…I didn't kill the real Mei….or at last I hope so_' the red haired boy thought to himself nor realizing that he said the last two lines loud.  
'So you feel guilty huh?' Micro Ice replied  
'Huh? What are you talking about?' the other said.  
'I didn't kill the real Mei….or at last I hope so' Micro quoted.  
'Oh God did I said that out loud?'  
'Yes u did' the lil guy said. 'But still don't worry, she's still her real self, Mei's just showing u her bad side, trust me, I've been there' he laughed.  
'I don't care about her!! Try and understand!!' D'jok blushed and turned around.  
The next few minutes felt like ages. Everybody was so silent….like they were all frozen. Of course we ignore the fact that Yuki was all over D'Jok and the rest.  
'Before we start the training' Aarch broke the ice '…I'd like you to meet your new teammate: Sinedd'  
A black haired boy walked in the room. Everybody was like "Wtf is he doing in here?". The defender was also shocked for a moment but she recovered soon enough to see D'jok's face, in one word: priceless.  
The green eyed boy walked up to Sinedd and said, trying to keep his cool:  
'What exactly are you doing in here? I thought u said the SK's are losers.' Said D'Jok at a louder tone.  
'Well…I met somebody who proved me wrong' the new came winked at Mei.

At first the defender felt disgusted by this but just then she thought that thins could be a chance to get revange on her ex. Mei walked up to Sinedd smiling brightly.

'Welcome to the team Sin' she winked back and went back at her place, of course after sending D'jok some evil looks.

'So now we'll try a game between us.' Aarch continued 'the teams are: D'Jok, Micro-ice, Yuki and Thran on one side and Sinedd, Tia, Mei and Ahito on another, Rocket you'll watch after them since I can't stay no longer.' Finished the coach.

The teams got in the holotrainer. Mei had an evilish smile on her face, Tia understood perfectly it's place there.

'And the fire was set…' the supermodel whispered.

The ball was in the air. D'jok and Sinedd jumped for it. The red haired boy 'accidentaly' kicked the other in the stomach.

'FAULT' Rocket yelled.

Mei ran up to the injured guy:

'Are you okay?' she asked under the jealous eyes of D'jok.

'Yeah, I think so' Sinedd replied.

'This is where jealousy got u D'Jok?' she couldn't help herself but ask even thru' she left before getting an answer.

They all got back into positions. This time the new player got the ball. He passed it to Mei .

D'Jok was in front of her collecting breath, getting ready to take the ball.

'Come to daddy…' he whispered to her.

She jumped over him hitting the ball with enormous power. Now the ball was heading to Yuki'face at high speed. It hit her and blood started dripping from her mouth and nose.

'Screw u….again' the orange-haired girl replied.

Mei turned around and looked at D'Jok:

'Who's the daddy now?' she smirked and walked up to him.

'This is where jealousy brought u Mei?' he asked. 'Or do you enjoy hurting our players? Maybe you want to lose and you didn't tell us'

'We have Ahito' she yawned ignoring the jealousy part.

Micro Ice couldn't help himself but giggle.

'Mei what the hell was that?!!?' Rocked said angrily.

'A shoot?' she answered smiling. From behind her Tia was winking at Rocket so he didn't say anything more.

After several hours they were all in their rooms, except for Tia and Rocket who were downtown.

D'Jok came in Mei's room, this time without Yuki. She was lying on the bed just in a long white top and some black panties. He couldn't stop staring even thru' she saw her this way many times. His ex was just perfect…

The girl rolled on the bed and looked at D'Jok.

'Where's your pet?' she asked sarcastically.

'I don't know…where's yours?' the other replied the same way.

'What the hell are you doing in here D'jok?'

'I just wanted to talk to you' he replied and looked away, feeling his face was turning red.

She was glad he wasn't looking at her because hers was just like a rose. But well…the romantic moment didn't last long and she continued with her icy attitude.

'We have nothing to talk about'

Mei got up and walked up to the door. D'Jok caught her hand before she could open it and probably tell him to get out. The girl wasn't looking at him.

He raised one hand and turned her face into his direction.

'Why did you do that?' they both said in unison.

'Because' they answered the same way.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Have a 'nice' day**

They both got lost in the moment. D'Jok's fingers were entwined with Mei's. Their faces approached, the players instinctively closing their eyes.  
When their lips were just 1 inch apart Mei started to slowly open her eyes. Behind D'Jok, on the wall, was a huge poster with the Snow Kids. Yuki's smiling face in it made the black haired girl remember why she was so mad. Mei moved her head aside dragging her hands back , making the red haired guy kiss the wall.  
'Now get lost' she said on a low tone looking at the door.  
'Like I would have stayed' the boy walked out wiping the paint off his mouth.  
'Just….what was that?' she thought while laying on the bed. She stared at the ceilling thinking what would have happened if she did kiss him. Her eyes ran down to the walls. Her line of thoughts stopped when she reached the Snow Kinds poster.  
Mei took a pen and started playing with it as she was approaching the poster. The supermodel drew one tiny moustache on the orange haired girl's face. She couldn't help but giggle at the childish thing she just did but still the defender continued drawing a huge pair of glasses on the same person.  
'Cha cha!' she laughed.  
Someone knocked at the door. Mei sighed and opened the door.  
'Hey!' a black haired guy smiled from the other side.  
'Hi Sinedd' she smiled back and let him in. 'What brings you here?' the girl continued.  
'Well…I came to ask you if….eh…I mean you thought of what I told you that day in the park?' he blushed…or maybe tried to blush.  
'Sinedd be yourself' the other giggled.  
'Right' he got back his old tone. 'I see you reconsidered what I told you in the park' Sinedd pinned her to the wall with his hands.

Mei tried to keep her cool and smiled sighly. The truth is that she always liked his dangerous style, it was somehow appealing to her. The bad boy style was always sexier than the good guy but stil….what she felt for D'Jok wasn't just some "crush", those were true feelings, but now somebody got between them and those feelings started to get weird. Was she falling for his enemy?

'Look Sinedd, I still am a little bit mad of what you did that day but I gotta say that you helped me realize who was I hooked up with' she stoped for a moment and then continued after a small pause 'So I guess we can go for a walk' Mei winked seeing the smile on the black haired guy's face. It wasn't a cute heartwarming smile, it was rather violent, but atractive and for sure all Mei needed to realize he was ok with that.

They were walking down the hallway when the girl noticed two other people walking behind her. She could easy tell Sinedd noticed them too. They were certainly a guy and a chick. Mei got out her small mirror and stoppd for a moment. The step sound behind them stopped also.

She looked and the mirror and saw D'Jok and Yuki hugging. Her eyes got filled with anger and a few tears were about to fall from her gorgeous blue eyes.

To mask that the supermodel turned to her partener and kissed him on the lips.

D'Jok was in shock. He grabbed Yuki's hand and kissed her, making sure his ex saw him.

After half an hour Sinedd and Mei were in the park.

'I knew you'll give up' he laughed.

'Huh?' the girl replied.

'I knew you liked me' he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him 'What took you so long?'

It was a drastic change for her, she went from D'Jok's nice and gentle touch to Sinedd's violent but attractive one.

'I don't really know' she answered after a small break.

Among the same time D'Jok and Yuki were at the mall. I know you probably expected Mei to be at the mall but she was smarter and did't wanted to see articles like: 'Mei and Sinedd together? Mei cheated on D'Jok!!!!'. D'Jok was also aware of this but the orange haired girl insisted.

'D'Jok, I really don't understand what did you like about Mei: she is selfish, annoying, stupid, ugly….and so on' Yuki said this, like the 100th time.

'You on the other side' he said trying to smile.

D'Jok couldn't stand what Yuki was saying, where were her brains? Mei was voted the sexiest women in the galaxy and she says she's ugly, his ex was helping everybody up when she could and Yuki says she's selfish, everybody liked the black-haired girl but his actual gf said she was annoyin, Mei was always keeping her feet on the ground when no one else did and now she's stupid??? Those stuff are more than fiction. Yuki sure can't see the bad part in a person.

A few paparazzi around the area saw them and took plenty pics. While D'Jok was trying to run Yuki was striking kissy poses. Brainless – that's the word I'd use.

Now lets just hope this won't get on the cover of tomorrows newspaper.


End file.
